


You didn't deserve this

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Derek’s loft was quiet, everyone who lived there was asleep or they were until…..





	You didn't deserve this

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit that i wrote this one awhile ago but i have only just decided to upload it. It is also written in my old style of point of view pieces.

Derek Hale’s POV

I was awoken by a scream followed by harsh sobs. I immediately recognised it as coming from Isaac’s room. I got up, it’s probably another nightmare about his father. I silently crept into his room, not wanting to startle him. He was still asleep curled in on himself. 

 

“Isaac, Isaac, wake up” i shook him gently. His eyes flew open and he looked at me, his eyes widening and they were glistening with unshed tears, as tears continued to cascade down his face. 

 

“D-Derek” he whimpered.

 

“Come here Pup” I said gathering the boys shaking form in my arms, cradling him and i then carried him into my room. No wonder all the others accused him of being my favourite.

 

Isaac Lahey’s POV

My dad had locked me in the freezer again or so i thought. I woke up to see my alpha’s eyes glazed over with worry and concern. I called out to him. 

 

“D-Derek” He pulled me into his arms, whispering comforting words in my ears and carried me into his room. This is why everyone thinks i’m our Alpha’s favourite. He placed me down on his bed and i cuddled down under the blankets and i rested my head against his chest once he had gotten under the blanket himself. 

 

“You ok Pup?” he asked, carding his hand through my hair.

 

“I-i’m fine” i sniffled, nuzzling closer to Derek, even though there was barely any space between us.

 

“You’re not fine Pup, please, i hate to see you like this” he said as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. 

 

“Tell me please, i want to help” he begged. I had to tell him after that Derek Hale never begged.

 

Derek Hale’s POV

“O-ok” he stuttered. Finally he is opening up to me.

 

“We’ll take it slow ok” i said, my hand still carding through his golden brown curls. 

 

“The nightmare was about your father wasn’t it” The Pup nodded against my chest, his angelic face scrunching up with a new bout of tears. 

 

“A-and the freezer” Isaac muttered, shivering as he remembered. I rubbed my hands along his arms and tucked the blanket tighter around him, to protect him from from the imaginary chill, that had entered the room. 

 

“You’re not there now Isaac, you’re safe” I whispered, kissing the top of the Pup’s head.

 

“please , please don’t be mad Derek, i didn’t mean to wake you up”he cried.

 

“I could never be mad at you Isaac, i’ve been angry about some of the decisions you’ve made but i could never be mad at you” i soothed.

 

“What did i do?, why is this happening to me? What did i do to deserve this” He began sobbing again.

 

“Nothing Pup, you did nothing wrong, don’t you ever think you did, you didn’t deserve anything he did to you” i was quick to comfort. I will always and forever wish harm upon the man who had dared to lay a hand on my sweet, angelic Pup, but however without that man my Pup would not be here right now.

 

Isaac Lahey’s POV

I knew Derek was right, kind of.


End file.
